Mavican (Xena: Warrior Princess)
Mavican (Jenya Lano) is the main villainess in an episode from Xena: Warrior Princess called “''Succession” (Series 5, 1999). She is portrayed by '''Jenya' Lano. Mavican is a warlord leading a gang of bandits. She has set her mind to becoming the successor and protégée of Ares (Kevin Smith), God of War, instead of Xena (Lucy Lawless), the warrior princess. After failing to receive the Olympian’s endorsement by sleeping with him, she decides to kill Xena in order to take her place. Ares decides to impose his own rules on this feud by sending Mavican, as well as Xena and Gabrielle (Renee O'Connor) to an outer realm. There, Xena soon realises that Ares has merged herself and Gabrielle into the same body, turning into herself by day and into her companion as soon as the sun sets. However, unlike Gabrielle, Xena can follow her friend’s moves during the night. It is later learned that the "fame" is actually centered on Gabrielle, to succeed Xena's throne. Ares rules stated that if Xena killed Mavican then she stayed right where she was, trapped in the realm. He didn't, however say that Gabrielle couldn't kill Mavican. After failing to beat Xena in two successive fights, the evil Mavican then takes on Gabrielle, who wanders aimlessly through the thick, strange forest. After viciously strangling the young girl with a rope, she knocks her out and locks her up in a wooden cage like a captured animal. Mavican self-importantly reveals her true intentions to Gabrielle: she wants to be remembered for eternity as the one who killed Xena in defiance of the gods’ will. The rising sun unexpectedly transforms Gabrielle into Xena. Mavican realises ecstatically that Xena is now trapped inside her cage. The heroine warns her that Ares is not to be trusted, and that one never knows what his true intentions are. Mavican arrogantly sneers that it is she who is playing Ares, and not the other way around. She throws several spears into the cage to kill Xena. As she walks towards the cage with relish in order to examine her supposed victim, she suddenly receives a hefty blow against her head with one of the spears. Now only semi-conscious, the overconfident villainess does not resist as a resilient Xena grabs her by the head and slams her violently against the bars. Xena manages to send the cage crashing down, freeing herself, but Mavican avoids captivity by suddenly vanishing. Xena is determined not to let the wicked Mavican kill Gabrielle, who is currently trapped in the same body as herself. She lures her into another trap, where the blonde warrior is momentarily blinded by thick smoke. Before she knows it, the villainess is wrapped into a lasso made from thorny vines by Xena. The heroine spins the villainess around several times, and finally comes crashing down on her stomach, from where she tightens the ropes around her entire body. Now defeated and rather painfully trussed up, the normally loudmouthed Mavican is suddenly speechless. Moments later, the sun sets and Xena turns into Gabrielle again. The villainess uses this opportunity to free herself. Fortunately for Gabrielle, Xena has prepared another trap, by which a log hits Mavican into the stomach, offering a chance to escape. Although she accumulates setbacks and injuries, Mavican has become so blinded by her fury and ambition that she fails to realise that Ares’game is not at all about her getting a chance to be his heir. In fact, Ares wants Gabrielle to kill Mavican to prove her worth, and to become his successor. Ares appears before Gabrielle in a cave with a bottomless pit and reveals his true plans. Moments later, Mavican shows up and attacks Gabrielle. The heroine gains the upper hand, but refuses to kill Mavican because she wants no part in Ares’ scheme. Like Xena earlier in the episode, she offers Mavican a chance to join them against Ares. However, the blonde villainess refuses and continues the fight. Daylight finally comes, and Gabrielle turns into Xena again. During the fight, the warrior princess causes several big rocks to fall down so that the only exit from the cave is blocked. Mavican is aghast as she realises that her self-appointed destiny to become known as she who killed Xena will never be fulfilled. Even if she does Xena in there, no one will ever know. Mavican’s desperate attempts to overpower Xena come to nothing. In fact, she is now kicked around like a doll by her adversary. Xena finally seizes the villainess and jumps over the bottomless pit, where they both grab one of the ropes in the middle, from where they cannot reach firm ground. Trapped in this way, Mavican now panics and calls upon Ares for help. The god of war appears, but shows his disappointment at his self-appointed successor, now pathetically begging for succour. He re-opens the gate to the real world, but only lets Xena escape through it. Mavican is horrified to realise that her destiny will be nothing more than hanging over the void, possibly forever. As she screams in shock and dismay, the scene closes on her, and she is never seen or heard of again. Gallery ' screenshot_49507.jpg PDVD_054 (2m).jpg PDVD_056 (2).jpg PDVD_059 (2).jpg PDVD_062 (2m).jpg PDVD_063 (2m).jpg screenshot_49508.jpg screenshot_49509.jpg screenshot_49510.jpg PDVD_072 (2m).jpg PDVD_076 (2m).jpg PDVD_078 (2).jpg screenshot_49511.jpg PDVD_079 (2m).jpg PDVD_080 (2m).jpg PDVD_088 (2m).jpg screenshot_49512.jpg PDVD_092 (2).jpg PDVD_093 (2).jpg PDVD_095 (2).jpg PDVD_097 (2).jpg PDVD_098 (2).jpg PDVD_101 (2).jpg PDVD_102 (2).jpg PDVD_104 (2).jpg 77ebe7ba297a18e9089f34180a60d347.jpg screenshot_49513.jpg PDVD_105 (2).jpg PDVD_111 (2).jpg PDVD_113 (2).jpg screenshot_49514.jpg screenshot_49515.jpg screenshot_49516.jpg PDVD_115 (2m).jpg screenshot_49517.jpg PDVD_116 (2).jpg screenshot_49518.jpg PDVD_119 (2m).jpg ' Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Sword Category:Spear Category:Leather Category:Boots Category:Attempted Murder Category:Failed Seduction Category:Callous Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Betrayed Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Magically Disappears Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased Category:Sex Category:Low Cut Top Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Opera Gloves Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Martial Artist